Safes for motor vehicles have long been desired and proposed. Motor vehicles have evolved from their original designs, which were often quite spacious and laid out with perpendicular and parallel surfaces. Notably, modern vehicles have become relatively compact, and prone to having curved and irregular interior surfaces. This presents certain obstacles to what would otherwise be an uncomplicated exercise in design and installation of safes. Given the trend in interior design of vehicles, it would appear that safes, if not made objectionably small, must be custom fitted to a particular vehicle design.
Custom designed and fitted safes present objections in manufacturing. A supplier or vendor of safes would be obliged to fabricate and stock a large inventory to accommodate the many models and designs of safes which would be necessary to offer consumers a product for the many vehicles which consumers may own.
There is also the issue of where to mount a safe within a vehicle. Unobtrusive spaces exist beneath seats, on vertical wall surfaces, and in the trunk. However, each of these choices may impose additional restrictions on safe design.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for versatility of design which would enable any one design of a safe to fit into different locations of motor vehicles, and which would enable one design of a safe to be accommodated by different vehicles.